Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess
by Suryallee
Summary: Had you ever had the thought, it would have been better for you, you had staid in bed? Well, Kazuma must think just that right at the moment! Kazu? MM
1. Chapter 1

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess!**

**Prologue of the doom**

**Chapter one**

Kuwabara Kazuma age seventeen by now, was on his way home when the first incident happened that would change his perfect normal live for one single week into his worst night mare ever!

Well, normal as the live of a strong psychic and ex-Reikei Tantei could be!

I mean, he wilt a sword made out of pure energy and is battling demons all the time; hell he even lived with one, most of the time!

Not what you think you perverts!

Urameshi Yusuke was an inborn one, sort of; Kazuma grew up with him as friends. Since the two could never beat each other the two where mostly to find with each other, kind of.

Later two demons joined this strange friendship of the two without their own free will.

I am sure, if they had known there, where they would get their asses in, they would have never tried to steal the artefacts and so never meet Yusuke and Kazu.

Especially the smaller one of them, how Koenma had gotten him into this is an everlasting miracle to me!

But anyway, where were we?

Ah yes, the artefacts, after that story the three began to work for the little pacifier sucking demi-god and so into more trouble you could imagine!

First there was this stupid asshole of a ningen rich man. He had the idea to make the smaller ones sister to his personal pearl cow.

What I meant with that cruel comment?

Well, he made Yukina cry all the time, you see, she is an ice demon and her tear gems are worth millions. That's why. I hate this guy, glad he is dead!

After this Hiei (that's the name of the shorter one) nearly killed him and his and Kazumas strange relationship begun.

I mean how would you call their crazy behave against each other all the time?

The two are battling against each other most of the time. Why? Well, kazu loves Yukina and Hiei is her elder brother and don't like this ningen.

You would think so right?

Wrong!

But to that we will come later. Anyway Hiei insults him most of the time and even goes so fare to treat him sometimes. Luckily he hasn't done something more drastic by now so fare.

Kurama (the other one) is an ancient fox spirit inside a human shape.

How he got in there is a miracle for me but well, hmm nice ass!

…? Ups…

Where was I again?

Don't worry, you will find all out soon enough.

Well, he liked him also and was more polite as Hiei. He even helped Kazuma with his homework's all the time.

Kazu, all right; he is…a little slow sometimes but luckily he grew up later with a strong awareness of the world around him, that little gift of him would safe him later in live the virginity of his ass!

What I mean now again?

Simple as I said before the four where gone through allot with each other and after some years they split up to solve their own problems which arrived with time.

Like Yusuke being in real sort of a demon by inheriting the genetic of one, Kurama and Hiei becoming heirs of two of the dangerous rulers of Makai and Kazu doing his school work.

He even passed his final tests, something I never thought he would solve!

But anyway, that brings us exactly to the time spiral we are now talking of.

I mean now!

You see the two demons had a thing for the loudmouth from the beginning on, but never showed it.

Especially not to Kazu who would have freaked out as I know him, and believe me I know him quite good!

Where the problem lies? You see, demons have one major problem with their hormones from time to time.

The two had, like the most of their kind to go into rut all 5 years for one week and so the stupidity began without a warning to poor Kazuma.

It had begun just the very same day we are talking of. And our lucky Kazuma seem to be the great goal from this two this time!

Both of them seem to have decided that they wanted him as their company and also, both of them did not want to share the slightest!

Neither believe me, Kurama nor Hiei are the type for that!

I don't have to mention that that wasn't quite a good thing, or?

The two gave him not a single warning. Of what was coming.

So he stumbled right into this mess.

Who I am?

I am the sister of Kazuma and as you have figure by now, I will tell you the entire crazy courting of my brother from this two idiots!

And how they both nearly drove my baby brother near insanity with that!

And us all other too!

I am Shizuru his older sis, and I swear demons must be a bad joke of a crazy goddess!

Especially in their mating heats!

Nothing is crazier as that; believe me I know exactly what I am talking about!

And nothing can be madder as this two!

You have no idea.

Well, let us just say that this was definitely the craziest week ever for my poor baby bro and that I am just thankful that I was not the one who the two where after!

Believe me, the two are mad!

**Well, tell me what you think. It's just the prologue for now but the next chappy will come as fast as I can work.**

**Suryallee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess!**

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my pets thats all.**

**Shizurus talks / **Normal pov

**A crazy fox**

**As I have told you all before, my baby bro was right on his way back home, when the entire stupidity made itself known for the first time. **

**In form of Kurama who choose this particular moment to jump down from one of the rooftops of one of the houses on my brothers way home. **

**Right down on my baby bro; with one important twist, he fell, instead as he had planned it, not right onto my brother; he fell right behind him on the sidewalk!**

**How he managed it to be that clumsy at that day is beyond me!**

Thud!

Kazuma could only stare clueless for some second down to the red head behind him but then Kazuma run to help him.

**And just right here, it begins…**

"Kurama?

Kurama! Are you hurt? What actually happened anyway?

Since when do you jump down from houses?"

The young man kneeled down in frond of the slightly injured kit and began to look after more possible injuries from a certain normally red haired friend of him.

"And why have you changed into your full fox form anyway?

Are you mad? If Koenma sees this he will be not very happy! What if some normal humans will see you like that!

Do you hear me?"

The red haired ningen tried to help his friend to sit up.

Slightly confused about his behave and the form Kurama was in at the moment.

What was going on here?

Suddenly Kuramas soft voice interrupted Kazumas frantic thoughts;

"Kazu kun…!

So glad that you are worried!" the fox demon told a bewildered ningen with a childish sounding voice and a strange smile.

Kazuma Kuwabara counted slowly to ten in his mind after he heard this, before he shakes his head in his attempt to get in that this here happened in reality and not just into his own imagination; was Kurama drunk?

He must be, Kazuma concluded, there was no other way for the normally collected and polite demon to act…like This!

Meanwhile the silver haired fox seem to be very busy with his self taken task to wind himself around the more and more confused ningen beside him.

He buried his face with a child like look of utter contentment right into Kazumas chest.

"Kurama, what have you been drinking today? You can tell me."

But the fox only shake his wild silver mane and pouted like a child;

"I am not drunk! That was mean, Kazuu! "He slightly slurred out.

Suddenly to Kazuma Kuwabaras utter horror, the silver Kitzune began to look at him with now, forming tears clearly to see, in his golden eyes!

The carrot top gesticulated wildly at this strange sight and assured the Kitsune hastily that he did not mean it that way.

Luckily for him, Kurama seem to buy it for now and stopped his not normal behave slowly, only to snuggle himself back into Kazumas arms.

Much to the discomfort of a certain spirit sword wilder called Kazuma!

What the hell was going on here!

The young man decided to let that slip for the moment and tried to make the best out of this crazy; and not to mention scary situation for him.

**And right here just began; the very first of crazy talks, out of a series of crazy conversations, with one of the two demons, for Kazuma**!

"Kurama?"

"Yes kazu Kun?"

"Could you please change back into your ningen form?"

"Why? I like my fox form! I have a fluffy tail, I smell better and I look much better into it!"

(…! )

"You don't like my Kitzune shape, I am right, right? You, you don't like it… "(Sniff!)" I know it! You hate it!" (Sniff!)

"No, no… oh Kami! I only, Oh no, No!

Stop to cry please!

That all can't be happening to me!

Kurama, I don't mean anything like this… Kurama please stop this! Or…or I call your mom!"

"You're mean! You just don't like me look like that."

"Kurama honestly, I don't have any clue what you must have drinking, but what ever it was; it wasn't good for your bran!"

"I Am Not Drunk!" (Hick!)

"Sure!

And if you have not so, why do you have a hiccup now?

Strange you don't smell like a drunk."

"See! Told you! I am not drunk!

Only a little in hea…! (Swallows)

Did I tell you before that I like your after shave!"

"What?"

"Like your smell!"

"Kurama stop immediately to sniffle at me! And change back please. What if somebody sees you like that?

I will never find a way to explain them why you have a tail and silvery fox ears!"

(Sighs)

"Please?"

"Oh!

Now I understand, you don't want someone other to see me like this!"

(…!)

"I didn't mean…

Forget it! Would you just change back please?"

"Yes Kazuma Kun!"

"Thank you!"

The youth hit his forehead with force, meanwhile the silver fox changed into his arms back into his human form.

Kazuma tried his hardest to make any sense out of this.

His friend did not smell like a drunk nor did he smell after something alcoholic else. What the hell had he gotten into his bloodstream, or maybe he had hit his head somehow when he had jumped down from the rooftop?

Kazuma wasn't so sure any longer but what ever it was that had turned his friend into this, it must have to be very strong and his friend needed definitely a long sleep to get it out of his system!

Somehow the youth thought, I have to get him in his bed.

"Maybe Genkai knows what has turned Kurama into this?"

**This was definitely the wrong's question ever to speak out aloud in this moment; my brother just found out right after the sentence had left his lips…**

**Because the next following ten minutes he did nothing other as to try to stop Kurama from crying again!**

"I don't want to Genkai! I want to sleep at your home!"

Kazuma groaned quietly under his breath; this was now the third time Kurama came up with this!

Luckily for him, he had gotten Kurama away from the street.

In his arms of course; the red head had denied to walk by himself!

And so the young man has ended up with him bridal style, in his arms.

The youth honestly did not have the slightest clue what had gotten into his friend to turn him into a state like this, but something was definitely wrong with the Kitsune!

"I think I told you twice before that we have guests at home, Kurama."

After a short stern look into the pouting face in his arms he shakes his head in silent defeat.

"I will bring you home, ok?"

"Must I really?"

…!

**And here we are again!**

Ten minutes later, Kazuma Kuwabara got him to give it up to try to sleep at his home and he brought the young man instead to his own home!

After tiptoeing through Kuramas backdoor (and fishing behind the very same spirit foxes keas to the door, Kurama tried to hold out of his reach. And another crazy argument with the spirit fox later) Kazuma laid Kurama finally down in his own bed.

Inside of his mind the young human asked himself confused how he could avoid ending up here for the rest of the night, and missed promptly to avoid in time the sudden strong grip on his t-shirt that pulled him down on top on top of the red haired fox-demon under him on the bed!

And named one just started to change again into his Kitsune form.

"Kurama! Stop that and let go of me, now!"

"But I don't want to!"(Another pout)

"I told you that Shizuru expects me back, and besides that what do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping with you n my bed?"

"Ack!

Let go of me, now! Or I will scream as loud as I can!

And what will you tell your parents when they see me? And ask you who I am!"

"That you are my new boyfriend?"

"WHAT?

Kurama, let go of me!

Now!"

"But…!"

"Kurama!

If your hands go further down my pants as they are now, I swear I will kill you!"

After another forty minutes argumentum with the seemingly gone crazy ancient spirit fox later, Kurama finally let him go.

But only because; after Kurama had fallen asleep, Kazuma had sneaked out of his embrace silently.

What turned out to be harder as he first thought it would be!

He had finally gotten the fox to sleep with the vowing to stay with him until he fell asleep. Shortly after the two had gotten this clear, the young man had smelled a strange scent coming from Kurama but said nothing to not disturb the spirit fox and wake him up again.

He did not want to have another crazy argument with him!

After this, the youth tiptoed back out of the Minamiro household and was just on his way out of their backyard when he suddenly felt something behind him.

When Kazuma turned around he saw some of the foxes strange plants following him like tamed dogs right out of the same one.

It freaked the young man out that much that he spun around again and begun to run as fast as he could muster it, right into the direction of Genkais temple!

Cursing all the way loudly.

**Little did my brother know to that time, that this was only the beginning of a very long week!**

Well, tell me what you think.

Suryallee


	3. Chapter 3

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess!**

**Chapter three**

**Purr?**

**As you all can think, my brother begun just here to suspicious that something more as usual must be wrong.**

**How fast he ever run, the strange plants follow him everywhere; never loosing him or slow down.**

**He was just about to enter Genkais territory and to take his first step on the stairway that lead to the doors of her temple; she lived in, when suddenly…**

"Uhmpf!"

Something hit him right into his back when Kazuma just turned shortly to spend a look behind him to see how fare away the plants where now, before he wanted to run upstairs to Baasan and cry for serious help!

Something solid and soft at the same time, hit him hard to the ground below. Before the now bewildered and horrified ningen could find a hold on his senses back the strange attacker of him leaved him and was away again before he could get a look of it

Kazuma tried to shake some sense back in to his head; what was that now?

But he was just about to jump to his feet again, when he suddenly heard a roaring sound coming from right before him!

Now really terrified, the human took slowly in that a fire wave raced just into his direction from upstairs!

That had caused the loudly roar sound.

With a scream of utter terror the young fell just back down to the ground and crossed his arms protectively over his heat. But to his complete surprise the wave of fire suddenly splits up into two separate waves and raced around him, only to close behind him again and to flow further down the path.

It burned down the plants that followed Kazuma all the way into ashes in seconds before they vanished suddenly into the thin air!

Much to his surprise, Kazuma found out that the fire had not even burned down a hair on his head!

The flames only seem to have wanted to burn down the plants.

The human was now completely confused.

But before he could stand up from his crouched position again, he was once more today hitting down by a solid object that seems somehow to like it to hit him in the back!

Dong!

"AUA!"

Kazumas head made contact with the floor for seconds and he saw stars for a minute after it.

After that, the human tried to find out what the hell just hit him down twice!

What he found when he looked over his shoulder was just what he had expected it would be there; he could clearly see a spiky black haired head, just as his senses has told him.

"Hiei!

Get the hell down from me!

What do you think you are doing?"

(No answer)

"Hiei?"

(again, no answer)

"Not again!

H.I.E.I!

Get down from my back in an instant!"

(Purr!)

(Blink)

"What…? "

(Purr!)

"That's not true, or?

What have you two eaten?

I can't believe that I really have this stupid conversation with the shrimp!"

"Grrrr, Baka!"

(Purr!)

"What!"

"Dammed, Hiei…!"

(Sights)

"Hiei?"

(Purr?)

…!

"Could you just go down from me, please?"

(Purr!)

"No!"

(Sight)

"Please, please, please?

You hurt me, ok?"

…!

"No, like it here!"

Slap!

That was Kazumas hand that connected with his forehead for not the first time of this particular night.

The human did honestly not wanted to know any longer what the two demons must have eaten or consumed in another way, but what ever it had been, he did not like it one bit!

Carefully to avoid startling the strange constantly purring Hiei-thing on his back, he tried to turn around

But was stopped drop death from a curios sounding sniffing sound right on the base of his neck.

´What did the demon has now? ´

He idly asked himself when Hiei continued to sniff on his skin there and suddenly growled angrily deep in his throat.

He scarred the shit with that growl out of Kazuma!

"You stink!"

"What!"

"Hn!"

"Häh!

Cut it Hiei, what do you mean now?

And go down from my back, dammed!"

"Kurama!" (Snarl)

"You stink after his roses!"

"What?

Honestly, Hiei, what has gotten into you two?

And I Do Not Stink!

First he don't let go of me and acts like a child and now comes you and tell me that I stink after his dammed roses; what stuff have you two eaten!"

But instead of an answer, Kazuma suddenly felt a wave of heat rolling over his skin that leaved his hairs slightly smoking and him rather feeling nauseated!

And just as he was about to curse at the stronger demon on his back, Hiei flipped his body around and laid himself back down on him.

The bewildered youth watched with confusion evident into his blue eyes, the demon roll himself into a compact ball right on his chest and upper waist and the very same one begin once moreto purr!

´Ok, ´ the human youth thought, ´now I am out of it completely! ´

…!

´What is happening here? ´

Suddenly Kazuma Kuwabara could feel a huge headache approaching, he rubbed his temples slowly and tried to think a way out of this mess.

With a slight feeling that he was just some minutes ago into something similar to this, the young man begun another of his crazy talks this night.

"Hiei?"

(Purr?)

"Do you intend to leave me alone anytime soon?"

"No! "

(Purr!)

"Thought so…

Why did you try to burn me into ash?"

"Kitsune found you first!

Have erased his scent-mark of from you!

(Smile)

Not burned you!"

(Purr)

"Never burn you!"

…!

"His what?"

"Scent mark, don't like it!"

(Purr!)

…?

"Huh?"

Suddenly the demon raised his head and looked with a glare at the human below him,

"You wanted to keep it?"

Kazuma could clearly see the beginning rage in the red eyes of the strange acting apparition; he gulped by this sight and shakes violently his head.

"I even didn't know it was there in the first place!"

(Suddenly he remember the strange scent Kurama gave of when he had hold him near in his bed)

"So how did you get the impression that I wanted it on me!"

The yokai looked quizzically at the red head under him for some seconds before he got fully up and changed his position from laying on Kazuma to sitting and straddling the humans waist.

Hiei bent his head down to Kazuma until their noses nearly touched each others.

"Is, That, True?"

All Kazuma could do was to gulp again and to nod hurriedly, he knew the demon was much stronger when him, even in this strange mood Hiei was in now, he could overpower him with ease!

What was that tonight with the two yokai?

Before he could get out a question to distract the short demon on his chest from what ever Hiei could plan; the same one bent his head further down to his neck and licked over the skin there seductively.

"Hey!" (Shudder)

Stop that!"

Suddenly the youth could smell a new scent filling the air around him.

It smelled like fire and ice at the same time and took the youth by surprise.

"Hey! Do you hear me!

Hiei what's going on here?"

The scent seems, like Kuramas had done it before, to sink right into his skin and to stay there.

But this time it felt to the young man different as the last experience of this, this time the strange scent seem to have the intention to make itself to a part of his own natural one!

Suddenly the yokai got back up to his feet.

And before Kazuma could react the demon was away again and leaved him alone.

The confused and now completely flustered human got slowly back to his feet and tried to get his thoughts back to work,

After he finally got to the front doors of the temple, he found a note from Genkai that told him that she was visiting an old friend of her and would not be back into the next four days.

Great! The young man thought, Just great!

**Kazuma came home this night, late after twelve and told me everything.**

**To say that I was just surprised when I saw him first is lye!**

**His trousers where slightly burned, his hair completely messed up, and his entire clothes where torn and looked as if they had seen better days in their existence.**

**But what confused me to no end was the fact that my baby bro smelled somehow like Hiei now! He seem not to smell it himself, what surprised us both, but I could easily smell it.**

**Little did we both know at that moment that the next day would bring more troubles as the last just has done!**

Suryallee

Leave me a nice review, ok?


	4. Chapter 4

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess!**

**Chapter four**

**Hope you like it so fare and thanks for all the nice reviews I got!**

**And I mean every single one of them!**

**Sury**

**What a bright and sunny day!**

**I was woken early into the next morning from a loudly scream from my little brother.**

**He sounded like a person who was eaten alive from some sort of a monster.**

Kuwabara Kazuma just snuggled back into the fluffy and very nice feeling pillow under him.

He had nightmares about the two yokai for the rest of his night and near the following morning he finally got himself to sleep.

The young man tried to find out groggily what had woken him up, when he suddenly was feeling rather nasty tingling sensation running up and down his spine!

It felt like a battalion of ants had chosen his spine to make there their daily battle exercises for the day!

His head flow from his pillow with open eyes and he begun to stare around him frantically to find out what had caused this nasty feeling.

Only, to find himself into the presence of two yokai who seem to have a staring contest with each other at the moment in His room! One of the two crazy acting demons had his rose-whip into his hands and the other was engulfed into his flames, but more important for Kazuma was in this moment that both of them where in their full demon form and snarled violently at each other in his room!

After blinking some moments the youth closed his eyes again in hopeful denial, only to open them seconds later and to give it up to pretend to be asleep.

Kazumas reaction of their invading of his personal space came promptly after this;

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM YOU TWO!

And change back into your normal forms immediately! If I come out and find you two moon sick idiots into this shape again I swear I will personally strangle your sorry necks and kill you two!

OUUUT!"

Only seconds later the two had magically vanished out Kazumas room, but not before they had blinked at him in unison and mumbled their excuses.

They even managed it to give the impression away to be rueful about this and looked to Kazuma like five years old who had just been caught form him, stealing some strawberries!

How these two dangerous demons managed it to give away that impression was a miracle to him, but they did.

To shock for the moment from the utter surprise that these two finally did something he demented from them; he was not able for minutes to move one single centimetre from his former now kneeling position in his bed.

For not the first time into the last twenty hoers, the asked himself what the hell was going on here!

Kazuma groaned silently into his hands, what had gotten into these two!

He shakes his head.

Suddenly the pocking head from his sister through his door distracted the poor youth from his current dilemma;

"Ya know that we have two yokai in our living room who tries to kill each other with their looks, yes?"

That was it; Kazuma Kuwabara lost it and for the next ten minutes he cursed wildly about idiotic yokai who stole his last nerves!

After he got himself a shower that calmed him down from his sudden anger about Hiei and Kurama, and that he used to think about everything Kazuma knew about yokai; the youth came out of his room and found…that the two had gone!

He only looked bewildered at his older sister who just shrugged her shoulders and told him that they had flee right after his shouting curses was to hear.

Kazumas mind went blank; he suddenly decided that it would be now a good time to ask someone else what was going on here.

Only to find out after a short talk with the mother of the one he had in mind that he was not at home for two days!

´Curse it! ´

He thought, and dialled the only number left.

Only to find out this time had his phone magically went death!

After searching some minutes after the point for this, Kazuma came back into the siblings flat with the evidence that has caused the death line; a slightly burned piece of a former phone cable.

In this minute you could easily see his defeat in his eyes;

"Well as it seems, the two don't like it when you try to call someone."

His sister put it into words and went back to the kitchen with him to eat something.

At the evening of the same day, Shizuru went to the mail for an hour to buy some things and Kazuma stayed, not trusting the two back at home.

He had closed every window and door to the flat and sat on his desk, working on some problems with his studies.

He wanted to study veterinary and needed seriously to get better in math.

Suddenly he heard a tapping sound on his window but he ignored it furiously in order to get some rest from the two mad friends of him.

But as the tapping did not stops, he got up with anger and opened the window with force in order to jell at Hiei he knew it must there , only to be knocked down to his floor from the very same one.

The silent yokai looked up at him with an expression that silenced the carrot top immediately.

The yokai seem to be near to…Tears?

Now Kazuma was seriously worried, what the hell had gotten into Hiei?

But before he could stop the demon; the same one began to chant apologies lowly under his breath and to hide his face into the shirt of the taller male under him.

This behaves of the fire demon freaked the youth out as nothing before.

Before he knew what he had done he cradled the shorter demon into his arms and holds him against his chest; something was terrible wrong with the two yokai he knew so long now. Kazuma was in deep sorrow now, how could he get these two back to normal?

He was brought out of his musings from Hiei's startling purring noises. The yokai seem contend to be hold like this and his strange sounding purr rumbled through Kazumas chest with low vibrations.

The youth only shake his head after awhile just looking down in his bewilderment and a new strange conversation begun between these two;

Hiei, would you please let go of my shirt for a second?

(purr?)

(Sighs)

I would like to stay up from the floor and to close the window.

It is rather cold inside and I don't want to freeze.

And with you holding on my shirt like this, it is rather arkward to do just that!

(Purr!)

Thank you, Hiei.

The demon loosened his hold on Kazumas shirt after some seconds and let the youth lay him down on his bed for now. After that Kazuma stand fully up again and closed his window.

When he turned again he turned on the light on his night stand.

What he saw next made his silent suspicious reality; the little yokai was covered in his blood and had several bleeding wounds that looked suspiciously like they where made with Kuramas Rose-whip!

The teen sighted loudly again and went to his drawer to get his first aid kid out of it and began to look after Hiei's wounds weanwhile talking with the strange behaving yokai on his bed;

I hope he is alive?

Hn!

(Purr)

That's not an answer Hiei.

And you know that! Now, is he or not?

(Kazuma slightly feared that Kurama lost their battle about what ever.

He was not sure why, but he had the unnerving nagging feeling that the red head had lost it for this time.)

He is, but the next time I kill him if he tries to steal again what's mine, Hn!

(Purr)

Why do you ask? You like him huh?

…?

(Suddenly the youth got the impression that he better chose his next words very carefully)

Not more as you, and you know that Hiei!

So, what have Kurama tried to steal, that you have freaked out this much!

…!

(No answer)

Hiei?

Again no answer)

Please?

I don't tell!

(Purr!)

(The youth sight heavily and tried another strategy at the stubborn yokai.)

Would you please at least tell me why you where here early this morning?

You two scarred the shit out of me!

(Looks up slightly ruefully)

Want to talk with you.

Don't want to scare you!

(Purr)

…Huh?

That would be the first time ever that you of all people want to have a talk with me!

What want you to know anyway?

Now I am curios.

Hiei?

But Hiei gave Kazuma no answer, he had fallen asleep right into the young mans bed.

Kazuma watched for some minutes the sleeping yokai with his confusion written in his face, he couldn't believe it.

Hiei was fast asleep, in his bed!

He stand up and began to take the things away; later his sister told the young that she had seen Kurama with his worried mother on their way to a doctor.

The Kitsune had looked rather injured and not very well!

And the night news told both siblings later, that half of the park had burned down by a sudden fire this evening.

The two only looked first at each other and then at the sleeping demon in Kazumas bed. Hiei had rolled himself into a compact little ball with Kazumas sheets around him and slept peacefully and completely soundless in Kazumas bed.

Both knew only too well, who had caused the fire!

And was now looking that harmless.

Sighting in defeat, Kazuma Kuwabara decided it would be better to let the demon stay, he did not want another fire in the town, and more so not to loose his other friend!

This night the human made himself a makeshift bed beside his own occupied one and slept with a very uneasy feeling beside the devil in his bed above his head.

Somehow the youth got the strange impression that; what ever it was, it was not over now!

He was not aware the suddenly open pair of red eyes, which watched him intensely in his sleep from out of the bed the entire night.

Nor woke Kazuma up when a silent small figure finally snuggled himself against his larger frame later that night; a certain figure that quietly purred in his ears.

Kazuma slept through these strange events and was never aware of them.

And so he missed also the strange blue-black glow that seems to seep slowly into his skin, it came from the fire demon in his back that held him possessively the entire night near to himself!

**When I woke up the next morning, Hiei was gone.**

**But he left something that surprised both, Kazu chan and me. **

**Let us just say, that we never saw something like this before! But it gave me finally the missing clue of what was going on here.**

**And neither, my brother nor I liked the thought of it very much!**

**Suryallee**

**Hope it is good to read. And I also hope you all had fun so fare with my little fik.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess!**

**Chapter five**

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who leaved me a nice comment!

Alter chan, The Green Knight chan, JT chan and Captain Starseeker, thanks for the birthday wishes for my sweetheart!

I told her them all, but I think, somehow she got it wrong in. Because after I tried to tell her that JT wished her also happy birthday, my seven years old craziness must have fuzzed all the names together into one person and chanted after it simply Altra for awhile!

Somehow she must have gotten it wrong in her little birthday fuzzed head when I was cursing about all the fanbitches a few days ago and mentioned Altars name a few times by that ( scratches head) and now she mixed it all together under this little damaged name of yours!

SORRY!

I work on that!

Have fun with the story you all!

**Conclusions and Illusions**

**The second morning brought us back to our awareness first without interruptions like the other just has had.**

**But it didn't take long for me to hear my brother hearing running down the stairs and screaming my name…**

Shizuru! Shizuru! Shizuru look at this!

The brunette in sleeping cloths went her gaze to the spot, her brother gesticulated to her to look at.

There on his right arm was a perfect band made out of black fire!

Somehow it seems not to burn anything or his clothes for example but something told the siblings that it wouldn't be good for someone else as their family to touch it or Kazuma to be exact.

"Well," the brunette told her bewildered brother with a curios sounding voice after awhile of stunning inspecting of it, "it looks to me like Hiei has given you an unusual kind of courting gift."

There it struck the woman suddenly, she had the entire time pondered about the crazy behave of the two yokai, but when she finally voiced out what went through her mind, Shizuru suddenly understood it!

"Oh no, the two must be in head!"

Both of them suddenly voiced it out at the same time.

Her brother had finally gotten it also in. the siblings sat down on their kitchen table, each one of them in their own thoughts when Shizuru suddenly spat out in a rush;

"That's it! We go to see the toddler!

He has to do something and that fast! Before the two do something more drastic in their hormone driven mind as they have just by now!"

With that she got up and both dressed themselves and went with Kazuma to Atzuko.

Yusukes mother looked at the two Kuwabara siblings surprised after she had opened the door, but after Shizuru had told her that she and her brother needed Yusukes strange mirror to call Koenma she let them in and gave them the item.

Half an hour later the two arrived in frond of Koenmas desk.

"Are you kidding me, Shizuru? Why should Hiei even considering putting an m…!"

This time choose a certain female Kuwabara to hold her brothers marked arm right in front of the toddler god's face!

"Ah… well…Ok! Hiei has put a mark on Kazuma!"

The prince of Reikei went silent for several minutes then he suddenly told those two that yokai normally went into heat all five years for one week.

That they would normally only went after a potential mate who must has shown its interest in them so fare (by this Koenma shook his head in bewilderment) and finally he told them that he had no explanation for their sudden behave against Kazuma!

Because he never showed interest into such a relationship or more so with one of these two of all people, before!

After a longer thinking of him he told them that this was very bad, because since the two yokai seemed determined enough in this to even mark the boy with their scent and to fight against each other because of him; they would definitely go after him again, especially Hiei!

Koenma explained Kazuma that this band was a gift out of two for a future mate from fire yokai; only an other demon with a death wish would try to interferers his ongoing mating now!

Into the first days they would act like children, but after the third day they came into dangerous states of this and then there was no way to avoid them!

The last two final days where the most dangerous for Kazuma because then they would try to convince him into a final mating and that meant, Koenma told the horrified teen with a stern impression,

Sex.

Thump!

That was Kazumas bottom that meet the floor before Koenmas desk!

Accompanied with a loud scream of;

"NO WAY!"

Kazuma was frantically tucking on the strange binding on his arm but it wouldn't come down!

Botan had brought him out of the town, fare away from there to a secretly laying holiday house in the mountains around the town.

Koenma thought it would be better for him to stay there until the effects of the heat wearied off.

The carrot top hated it to be bound to Hiei in this way.

He could not even say something against it!

But the demi god told him that the fire demon saw himself as the dominant part into this and so had the rights of Makai in this to do so without his permission.

He could even take him and do what ever Hiei wanted with Kazuma without to break the laws of Makai!

The youth did not like the thought of this one bit!

Kazuma was very carefully not to take accidentally the ward of that covered now the strange binding without to be burn to ash; it made it undetectable for Hiei or Kurama.

Especially for Hiei who could find him everywhere he went through it, if the ward wasn't there.

The young man sight out heavily; could his live go any worse?

He doubts it greatly, with that thought in his mind, Kazuma went finally to sleep.

Meanwhile allot kilometres away from Kazumas current position, burned a certain very, very angry fire demon in head an entire forest down in his fury!

He could not find a single trace of his prey!

And the toddler god has the nerve to tell him he should chill out and to stop his courting because his chosen was human and not willing to mate with him!

In his hormone and lust driven mind the small demon didn't even heard the not willing part of it out fully and went; right after he had burned through a Reikei palace wall his way out of the same; after his potential mate to find him.

Hiei was fare beyond angry at the moment; he could not find a trace!

Even his jagon couldn't help him this time, and Kazumas sister did not know where the ferry girl took his mate to be, away!

The fire demon sat down on a stone near Kuramas household; if somebody could find Kazuma now, it must be the fox.

And Hiei was determined to follow named one when this occurred instantly on his heels to the young man!

But the worst for the short demon was that he could not feel the presence of his chosen through the band any longer. It makes him sad and mad at the same time.

It hurt him even! Hiei was in real pain when they had warded the binding!

It stings until now constantly into his mind. And would as long the cursed ward would cover it from the demons mind!

How was he supposed to make sure that the youth was save when Koenma warded his gift!

Everyone could hurt the boy now!

Hiei cursed loudly at the godling and hung his head.

Last night he had felt so good!

He has simply watched over the youth and tried to imprint his scent to his memories.

Hiei was simply content to hold him for now and just to form this binding out of his own essence around the youths arm.

He knew the fox had not given it up for now!

Kurama would try it again to take the boy from him.

Hiei was sure the kit would try!

He was only confused that the youth seems not want him as his mate!

Why?

The yokai did not understand that behave from the human.

He was strong, could take care of him, had an own place to stay, was feared and had a position as the heir of one of the third rulers of Makai and was in the right age!

In a shorter sentence; Hiei was all what someone in the Makai could dream of to have as a mate!

So, why denied the human boy to take his offer?

But in his momentary mind state the short yokai dismissed the thought; he would change the mind of his chosen as soon Hiei had him into his grasp again!

There would be time enough for that after the human had his mating mark on his body!

´But first, ´ the yokai thought darkly, ´I have to find him, dammed! ´

Kurama licked his wounds of pride, so to speak.

He had just found out that his rival had dared to put the first gift-mark on their chosen prey!

Hiei had caught Kurama off guard in the park, and taken advantage of it fast.

The fox demon was glad that he had made it out of all the fire alive!

Only to find out today that Kazuma had vanished from earth after Hiei gave him the first present!

Kurama knew the demigod to well to know that same one must have brought the human out of town to a secluded place to hide him.

The hi- yokai must be in a great pain now; it hurt the giver of the binding to be cut from it!

It must hurt allot to be cut of from the emotions of a bonded and not being able to find him back to be near to the same one, so he could cement their beginning bound.

But then again the dazzled yokai thought, that was good for his own task!

Now Kurama had a chance to get the boy back, and he would be dammed if he would dismiss it!

But where could Kazuma be?

Even his plants could not tell him that! And he had asked them all if they had seen his chosen.

But nothing!

Koenma must have told the boy to stay inside a closed up room where no plants could see the kind boy!

But the fox wrapped himself in patience, like Kurama knew the human; he would do something stupid surely and so would hopefully come into the sight of one of his plants and out of his hideout!

He would only have to wait it out.

In the end Kurama would find out where the human was hiding from them and then he would go after him again!

Finally after thousand years he had just found someone again he wanted to be with just to have to deal with a fire demon as a rival!

Live wasn't fair, Kurama decided.

And this one was extremely dangerous!

The yokai whined again these burns stings.

´Nope, not fair at all! ´

Kazuma was woken up the next morning from a bubbling ferry girl that had made eggs and a great breakfast as an excuse for him.

He had slept late into the morning and was feeling rather fine now.

After he eat and went back inside his room, the youth lightened him a candelabra to read a little.

Here was no electric to use for a lamp.

Everything was hung up with thick covers to hold out the possible looking plants of Kurama.

But sorely, it held also out any light!

Kazuma hated to be here from the start!

But right after his gaze fell again on his strange band on his arm; the youth shuddered and let it be to thing about it too much.

Why the hell where these two after him anyway?

Where had the two gotten the impression that he wanted one of them as a …mate?

Kazuma was confused, he was sure he had never gave away anything like this!

Especially not to Hiei!

How the shrimp have come up with **That** idea was a miracle to Kazuma.

The two did never something other as to bite their heads of!

For Kamis sake!

Suddenly the youth thought about something more, the toddler told his sister, when Koenma thought Kazuma wouldn't hear him;

She had asked Koenma the very same and got the only answer; jealously!

Simple as that, Hiei was jealous.

The young man sighted deeply; why everybody thought of him as an idiot was something that hurt the youth for long now.

They all thought, including his own sister sometimes, that he was dense or worse!

Why was a miracle to Kazuma, because he could clearly see the string of siblings bind Yukina and Hiei together!

Why the other thought he would not know that was beyond him.

He had known it all the time.

That was why he had understood Hiei´s behave against him all the time too well.

The yokai only has tried to protect her in his own unique way.

Hell the two even had the same eyes!

But that the short demon could be jealous of her was something he didn't count of.

But then again, they where siblings, twins even; it made sense…

He had asked Genkai Baasan holes about korime in her stomach.

About their ways of living, and why ice maiden need no a male to reproduce themselves.

It hurt him to hear that, but he finally understood after her calm explanations that he would never win Yukina as his bride.

But Genkai had also explanted him a few things about fire yokai behave; now the youth tried to remember every single detail of it.

That they, for example, could act quite the opposite to what they felt!

Mostly avoided it to come to near to a person there where attract to, and even went sometimes that fare to insult them the most time to keep them save.

Hiei never was to find near to Kazuma when they four where anywhere around together.

Hiei had probably seen it as a protection of him, to avoid enemies from finding out!

Kazuma suddenly remembered each time he has tried to hit Hiei, who simply sidestepped with a smirk and went out of his way instead to just hit the human boy.

He had played with him!

And he also remembered the demons short worried glances when Kazuma was injured or simply not feeling well.

When nobody has looked in their direction and could have seen them.

He was worried!

And he had constantly insulted the strength and the fighting skills of Kazuma, even trained with him for the dark tournament before he gave him to train to Kurama.

Hiei had only pushed the youth to get stronger!

It would made sense now, considering all of this; why Hiei suddenly acted this way against him!

The youth groaned loudly and then he shuddered in sudden understanding; all the time, he had just acted the same way against Hiei without even to know the rules of the game the fire demon played with him!

It must have looked to the short yokai in a complete another way as it has looked to him!

Now everything made sense.

The young man thought frantically about away out of his mess; how could Kazuma made Hiei clear, that he has not meant it the same way the demon must have understood it?

And Kurama?

After all what he knew about foxes, they weren't mind in the gender of their partners.

He also knew the demon had a mate before of some sort; Kuronue, the now death bat demon and ex-partner in crime of him!

But Kazuma wasn't anything near to compared with the bat!

So, why could have the Kitsune chosen him for a partner?

Maybe it was because they had done a lot with each other the last years?

He had helped him allot with his school problems, and Kazuma helped Kurama in return with his family; when the kit was away in the Makai, working for Yomi he looked after his mother and his step brother to make sure that no demon would try to hurt them again!

But then again, he gave the kit never the impression of liking him more as a friend, right?

Ok, he has slept over at Kuramas a several times and comforted the silver kit after the Meikei battles, but was that enough to the kit to think of him as interested in Kurama?

There where possibilities for that, Kitsune where extremely affectionate and clan driven yokai and considering this fact, he maybe could have.

Kazuma groaned again, that could only happen to him!

Now he had not only one yokai who thought of him interested after his butt, no he had **Two**!

And to judge from what he knew about this two, he was in a deep shit this time.

Because both would not give up their crazy tasks to get him in their beds so easy and would definitely screw him senseless when the got a hold on him somehow!

Suddenly the youth felt the wrath of dread hanging just above his head; if one of them would ever find out where he was hiding, they would surely come here to get him!

´When ´ Kazuma suddenly thought defeated, ´has my live gone to be that complicated?

**But the Kamis ignored my brothers prayers this day, and so he found himself just the next day suddenly back to be found not only from one of them; no both!**

**Suryallee**

**Hope you all have fun so fare, tell me if you liked it or not.**

**I would like to know!**


	6. Chapter 6

SEQ CHAPTER h r 1**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess**

**Chapter six**

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I have become for this one here. Katzztar chan, I will over read the last chapter in the next day's and kill the errors out of it. Like I have done it with my (what if) Fik so far.

Thanks again for the clue, oh and the last chapter of WI will be replaced right with this one here posed, because somehow the new program took an extra s after Hiei's name in the later parts.

Sury

**Two yokai in my kitchen**

**The first thing my brother saw in the next morning was the darkness out and inside his room.**

**It rained terribly or cats and dogs, so to speak.**

**He did not know how much more unpleasant things this day holds for him in store.**

Kazuma groaned deeply, his neck did hurt like hell and his entire body gave only pain away. He ad slept on an old couch and this particular one was seemingly not used for a long time to sleep on.

The youth decided to take the floor the next night instead.

He called out for Botan but the deity gave no answers. She must be back to Reikei for a while. He mused.

She had told him in the late evening that she would go back there for a few hours in the next morning. To ask Koenma some things this and to work her cases down.

So he was now alone in here. The youth got up from his place and went carefully avoiding the windows of the plant-covered side of the house. In the kitchen of the house to made himself something to eat.

Outside it rains like mad, maybe Kazuma mused this was a good thing, because it would stop the two from getting out and on a search after him for awhile.

Yet, the human was not dense enough to believe that this would stop the two when they ever found out where he was hiding himself!

Sighting the boy sat down on a chair and went back to the only thing he did all the time since this all had begun, thinking.

He counted the days down in his thoughts.

This morning was now the fourth or the fifth day? No, Kazuma corrected himself, the fifth day!

Two to go, the youth thought with some relieves, only two days more and everything would go back to normal.

He really hoped it would because the ningen doubts it greatly inside his mind. He knew the two yokai too good as to believe the toddler prince that this would end their idiotic behaves against him for good.

What made it worse for the youth was that he began to like the thought of being wanted from this two in some weird way!

Hastily shaking his head free of the pictures that has popped into his mind by the thoughts of that, Kazuma blushed deeply red.

He could not really consider this, could he?

Well, the young man thought somehow defeated, as it seems the constant talking of this has leaved not even his brain untouched!

Yet the human corrected himself again in his mind; he was strait and not swinging this way, final!

Why must something like this always happen to him? The young human got up again to take the hot water for his tee from the fire place and went on a search after some tee to brew him a cup.

After thirty minutes constant searching Kazuma gave it nearly up when suddenly a silken voice told him from behind to try a look into the box on the table, on the right from his current position.

The youth gulped suddenly down a lump in his throat by this, what the hell was Kurama doing here?

He spayed Carefully over his left shoulder at his miraculously come in visitor. The Kitsune was in his human shape, and Kazuma let out a relieved groan at this sight.

"What are you doing here, Kurama? And how did you find me? I am sure I wasn't even near a plant and so its wondering me how the hell you found me here!"

The addressed demon seems to think about his sudden question in earnest before he went his green-eyed gaze back to the human in his frond view.

Kazuma heard his soft alto speak. Meanwhile, he took the box the demon mentioned before and made himself a tee to calm his sudden fear with the hot drink.

"Simple, I only followed the way back to the place my plants saw Botan the last time."

The fox smiled brightly at the now sitting youth by the table,

"She was that nice to forget that I could try to find you through her. I assume, from your lack of questions, that you know what's going on, yes?"

The human gave the demon an angry look that seems to scares the demon slightly away from him, but Kazuma wasn't care what Kurama might think right now. He was too busy to glare with all he might at the hormone driven yokai, well knowing that he didn't stand a chance against the fox if he decided to simply take what he wanted.

"Kazuma, I didn't want to hurt you. But as it seems Hiei and I have done that don't we?"

Kuramas voice where filled with real concern now, it seems to the youth that the demon had finally understood his dilemma.

Kazuma only shook his red locks and went his gaze back to his cup.

Suddenly the youth spoke with a dangerous voice,

"No fighting in my presence! If one of you two hurt each other inside or outside this house again, I will never ever speak one single word with one of you both, understood?"

Kazuma had felt the short demon outside just seconds before the words left his mouth.

It was clear to him that the two would go on each others throat if he didn't do something very fast. With that spoken he got up from his chair and opened the door to his room. He closed it with a loud Bang behind him again and went to the windows to take the layers that covered the view from him away and simply starred outside for some minutes in silence, occasionally Kazuma took a sip of his tee.

He hated his live right now why had everything that complex?

Kazuma knew, he couldn't avoid these two forever, but what could he do? From the other room he could hear them both talking, quietly to not disturb him or scare him more.

Kazuma was thankful for now that the two yokai seems to accept his wish and tried not to kill each other for now.

He sat on the table he had used so far to work on his math problems and began to distract himself with homework.

Meanwhile, a ferry girl called Botan came just back and found the two missing yokai right in the kitchen of the house!

Not good, she thought and went strait to them to tell them to go, because Kazuma did not want to mate with them.

But both didn't even react to her, they only starred each other down and tried to stay calm and not to hurt the other.

They were now deep in their heat cycle, both of them knew the other would not share and that the other knew that too.

Both demons know they had to settle this and that their target wasn't happy about this all. So what to do? Kurama had told Hiei that Kazuma might saw this all in a different way as them! The shorter demon found that not the slightest amusing and voiced this out with a sharp hiss at the fox demon. But inside his mind Hiei know the fox was right.

He had known that from the beginning on, humans had other standards as yokai in their courting and the youth never knew what Hiei really had in mind when he was staring at him or insults his pride.

Also Hiei knows that the human boy thought himself as strait and must be now very scared about this all! Silently cursing at the toddler who had to tell Kazuma all of this before he could act on the human and blow his foolish thoughts out of his mind, Hiei was angry with himself more then anything else.

Across from him a certain fox demon had similar thoughts running through his mind.

Kurama did not like all of this the slightest and was more so caught between two chairs so to speak.

In more as one way because he wanted the young really as his mate since he saw him.

He had made his way near to the human boy in single steps, careful not to scare the kind boy away from him.

He had known Hiei wanted Kazuma too, but thought he could act on this faster as the fire demon. To his utter horror the named demon had marked the human as his before he could do something similar.

He also cursed at Koenma to flare up Kazumas fears with telling him this much, and it would be difficult for both of them now to get into his presence again!

Botan decided this was an emergency and went back to the Reikei as fast as she could muster it.

Koenma needed to do something, fast! Before these two did something both and Koenma would really regret later.

She was just there, when suddenly the mental voice of Genkai told her to come to her temple and to bring her and Yusuke to the house.

Relieved that finally someone who knew what was to do, the deity of death went fast there to gather the two up and flow back to the house as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, Kazuma had fallen asleep on the table.

He was too tired to avoid that and snored slightly in his sleep.

Suddenly he wakes up from a loud crash, and then after it from two howls of utter anger out of the direction of the kitchen. Two demons inhabited right now

He got up immediately to look after the two demons, hoping they would not have tried to kill each other!

But instead the ningen found a widely grinning Yusuke standing over a fully out Hiei and holding up an equally out Kurama in his grasp. Both yokai had a weird and strange looking ward on their body's and Genkai sat panting in a corner of the room and looked very exhausted from something.

"Hey, Kuwabara! A long time not see; sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, but I was training with Baasan and Shizuru needed the entire last two days to find us. A wonder she did master that! Oh and don't worry about these two here, they are just out of it for some hours and fine. Are you ok?"

The last came out with concern in his voice, Yusuke really worried about his childhood rival and friend. He knew out of his experience of being the heir of Raizen, that yokai could be worse as anything else in their heats!

As it seems to Yusuke, these two especially gave his innocent friend a hard time!

Kazuma could only mimic a fish for some moments, the human boy practically jumped at his friend and gave him a bone cracking hug while chants thank you Yusuke over and over again.

With a loud thump the two hits the floor after this, much to the dryly amusement of Genkai who watched the two dimwits doing so.

The old spirit master silently wondered why nothing more had happened to the youth, he was very lucky that the two where too occupied with each other for the most time! If one of them had been not, better not thinking over this too closely, Genkai decided.

"Help me to get the two to Koenma so they can sleep out their current state of idiocy for now! The wards will not work forever and these two where in the beginning-state of their most dangerous time in their heats. We better let Koenma take care of the two and let us all hope that they find no way out of their cells before this here is over!"

With that they brought them to the godling.

Kazuma took Hiei meanwhile Yusuke took Kurama, both were concerned to make sure that their friends got not accidentally hurt or injured on their way to the spirit world.

Still, while Yusuke was chattering with Botan, Kazumas thoughts were occupied with his own thoughts.

The youth could not understand why the two would not understand that he wasn't feeling this way they seemingly did! And then, there was this strange feeling Kazuma got every time the youth though about this.

But what troubled him more then anything else was that he liked it to hold the short demon like this, Hiei looked so peaceful when he was asleep, naturally or not. The human shuddered slightly at the thoughts that run through his mind when he looked at the childlike face of the demon. There was something, but the young man did not want to find out what. Something in his mind told him it would be better for his sanity not to know!

He had strangely enough, liked it to have the yokai in his room that night. Kazuma shivered again, he was just thankful that the demon where about to brought to a place where he could not break out again.

He suddenly feared, if the demon went after him again, that he would maybe do something he did not want.

Kazuma took with one hand tenderly a strayed wild lock out of the sleeping face of the dangerous yokai in his securely hold. Silently whispering in his mind,

Sorry Hiei, but I don't want that. Why can't you just understand that?

**For the next three days our live went back to peaceful again. Only that my little brother seem to be very deep in his thoughts all the time, worried me a little.**

**The next morning I went in his room to wake him up. But I found nothing as air inside of it.**

**My brother had vanished in the night and was nowhere to be found!**

Suryallee

Well, let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess**

**Thanks for the two nice reviews I got from you!**

**We searched all over the following day after my brother. **

**Later he told me in a low and hurt voice what happened to him into the following days after he snapped a little and broke out on a mad run.**

**And the beginning of the following days after their mad behave against him wasn't, to say it much more harmless as it must have been to Kazu, very nice!**

**Chapter seven**

**On the run**

Kazuma looked back to the window of his sister's room.

He knew she would be frantic when he was not to be finding in the morning but the tall youth found it would be better for the moment if he simply vanished. Ever since Yusuke, Genkai, Botan and he had left the two heat driven yokai into Koenmas care, the young human had known that someday they would be released from the demi gods hold again. That meant for Kazuma, they would be surely after him again. Against the others meaning of the situation the young man knew it better as to believe the entire meaning of the others of that it was finished with the end of their heats!

Hell, he grow up with seeing ghosts all the time and lived along these two fare too long to believe any longer in Koenmas fairy tales!

It was him who have seen into Hiei's and Kuramas eyes when they where with him, and not the tiny godling. Kazuma shuddered slightly not from a breeze, more from a foreboding feeling of doom and dread, something went wrong!

He could not tell exactly what or who or why but the young spirit user knew his prophesy gifts too well to ignore them for one time only.

Something was going very the wrong way and Kazuma wanted to be as fare as possible away from it when it before it found him!

Or to be more precise, before he found him.

On his silent way to Yusukes house the psychic felt suddenly a warning sensation run up and down his spine just before he could see from the street in one of Yusukes windows that lay in frond of him first floor of the house the youth now inhabited a apartment in.

He saw red strands of brightly coloured long hair and a flash of emerald eyes shortly gazing out in the darkness before two curtains where closed from a pale figure inside that was suddenly drawn inside and behind the now nearly closed curtains, from two slightly darker toned arms around its midsection.

And said arms seems to glide deeper and out of sight every second, Kazuma suddenly didn't wanted to know what the hell his youth time friend was doing inside of his bedroom with an equally naked red haired Kitsune, called Kurama!

Shuddering again he realised quickly that the two must have been set free earlier as expected and that meant also that a certain fire demon called Hiei was also out there!

"Shit!"

Was all that was to hear before the young man darted in the next street on his top speed and as fast away as possible from the house of his friend.

As it seem, Yusuke had fallen into Kuramas hold somehow, Kazuma doubt it greately that the former number one detective really knew that Kitsune mate for live! Meanwhile running he thought about this new little fact more closely, avoiding on his way out of town to Genkai the people in his way constantly.

The psychic only hoped the old lady would know what he could do now; suddenly Kazuma stopped his mad run, what was that?

The youth panted heavily, in his i9nner eyesight Kazuma could see a shadow waiting at the entrance of the temple grounds with his face in the shadows, Hiei.

It made sense to Kazuma; he was predictable for the demon somehow. Genkai was the only one who would know a way to stop any further move from the fire apparition on him and so he would and was only minutes ago on his way to her in Hiei's opinion to ask for it.

With flaring limps and heavy breathing the youth tried to sort out what he could do now, it must be something the demon needed longer to find out and had to be fare away as possible from the yokai.

I need time to think!

The only thing that found its way into Kazumas mind was the place he was brought to from Botan before, it was the last place the short demon would thought of for the now and Kazuma would have the time to think he needed so badly.

With that in his mind the young man run again but into a different direction as before.

Two hours later a train stopped at a lone train station in the middle of the night. Its only passenger for the turn was at this unholy time a young carrot top called Kazuma Kuwabara. The young man left the vehicle with shaky legs, he hated trains since ever! The never ending shacking and all the loud noises drove him every time near to insanity since he has been a child.

After a few seconds of calming down, the younger of the Kuwabara siblings went to the frail looking path that lead outside of the town and went back on his way.

All the way into the mountains and to the house he thought again and again about all the past events with the demon he ever had. His realisation from before made it now easy for Kazuma to understand what must have went through Hiei's mind all the time. He was that deep in thought that Kazuma missed the warning tingling feeling barely that tried to warn the youth from the sudden appearing car right in his way.

The sound of loud crying wheels was heard in the attempt from the much to fast driver before the vehicle hit the startled young man and throw him several metres through the thin cold autumn's air. His body hit a tree with a disturbing sound, the last thing Kazuma heard was a loudly muttered curse and screeching wheels as the driver feed the scene with speed.

Then everything went black before the eyes of the boy.

It was near midday when Kazuma awoke again from a sharp pain in his back.

His neck also hurt as hell from the crash with the car, he couldn't move his legs properly the youth found out very fast.

And to make it worse he could feel that he had a slightly bleeding wound on his site. He hunk his head with a painfully moan. Even to breathe hurts, Kazuma thought. Slowly he managed it to sit up without to fall back into unconscious again, but his attempts to stay awake where frail, he was too much injured. When he woke up again the bleeding had stopped barely but his entire body felt numb from the pain and something the young man feared even more, cold!

It was too cold!

Suddenly a few snowflakes in his view got Kazumas entire attention, it was snowing!

Now the teen was terrified, he would not stand a chance against this whether in his momentary condition. The red haired young man led a heavy sight escape his lips, he felt as frozen as never before!

A painful cry escaped Kazuma when he tried to stand up and move back into the direction of the small town, he broke back down to his former falling place and whined in his pain. He would never make it alive back to there Kazuma realised and he would here probably found first in the next spring! It was too secluded here; no way would that someone go here before it was spring again!

He lost his awareness again.

The next time he was woken from a cold and frozen feeling that numbed his pain out. Thankful that this was numbing his pain for now Kazuma avoided thinking any longer.

All he wanted was to sleep at the moment to sink back into this comforting black void and his dreams, he knew he was about to die, but it did not matter for the boy any longer, he was too fare away for that now.

Suddenly his senses touched something fare away from his position.

What it was exactly was not clear to the weakening human man but it soothed him somehow.

Then his awareness left the ningen quickly.

A heavy layer of snow lay upon him when he awoke the next time; somehow the thick snow blanked had warmed him a little. Groaning the human tried to stand up again. This time he managed it somehow to do it and after Kazuma had regained his breath he made slowly his way to the house he was originally on his way to.

Why he was alive and could even walk, or what ever you would call it, was a miracle to the human boy.

At this rate Kazuma saw for the first time the faint bluish glow coming from the strange binding on his arm.

Sudden realise of what must have saved him from being frozen to death hit the human hard and after some moments of wondering he slowly made his way to the house.

His pain had subsided to a level he could stand now but the bleeding wound hat opened again and was slowly weakening the ningen more as before. Kazuma knew that even his fast and not normal healing powers would not be enough for him this time, he needed serious help!

A while later he stumbled through the thankfully open standing door and closed the same one with great effort behind his tired frame, Kazuma was about to break. He knew the only person who could he reach in his state was the owner of the same binding that has saved his live last night. It was also the person in the first place he has originally wanted to escape from!

Hiei…

So what to do? Koenma, Kazuma never could reach even if he tried it with his entire psychic powers, his sister was too fare away and for Genkai was it the same.

Yusuke had no abilities in this and Kurama also, so the only person left who could help him now was the very same person he feared the most at the moment.

With a heavy groan Kazuma buried his head in his blood covered hands and tried to recover a proper breathing rhythm before he wanted to try to stand up again.

But his body betrayed him once again and he fell into another unconscious right where he sat.

Outside of the small house it began again to snow silently, slowly covered the snow any traces of the young man that he had left.

A hunter, who was on his way home near to his first falling spot, was outside without his wounded dog today. He stopped for a moment from a sudden chilling feeling before he went back home.

He never saw the faint traces of blood that the softly falling snow slowly covered. After a while, there where no longer a single trace to be found, that somebody had been here before.

**Would I have known that my beloved little brother was that much in trouble, I would have gone after him in an instant! But I only had a slight bad feeling about him that I shrugged of with the thought one of the two idiots must have caught him and that he was now probably cursing the hell out of them. What a moron I was! **

**Please tell me what you think, ok.**

**If not so, I hope you like the fik so fare.**

**Suryallee **


	8. Chapter 8

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess**

**Chapter eight**

**And there is the next one. Hope you all have fun with it.**

**Suryallee **

**Found**

Two soft hands helped him to sit up again and brought him to another room to lay his injured body down on a soft mattress. The very same soft hands slowly helped him out of his clothes and tended carefully his injuries with soft touches and to fell worry not to hurt him too much. Who ever helped him at the moment Kazuma thought, must be an angel.

His entire body hurt from the accident and his mind was some kind of sailing through a see of pain. But the person who must have found him somehow staid at his side the entire time and gave the injured youth a strange and soothing comfort with that, Kazuma barely ever had felt before in his short live.

Slowly the feeling of warm came back to his frozen body and with it to his utter horror more of the pains he just felt before.

The teen fell gladly back into none awareness from it but this time Kazuma felt for the first time completely safe and protected from the world around him.

"Do you really fear my presence this much, Kazuma? That much, that you would rather die before you would call to me for help?"

Hiei's voice sounded worried and unbelievingly sad.

The apparition was terrified!

What had happened to his human?

After the hi-yokai found out that his first gift was still on the arm of his wanted mate, Hiei was first a little more as surprised. He knew the human could not know what that meant after his heat ended and so Hiei begun to work with a now much cleanlier brain as before on his self chosen task to get Kazuma.

Only a few hours later, after he was finally, after Hiei and Kurama had gotten an endless lecture from Koenma, was released again; Hiei found out not much after that the Kitsune had seemingly not heard as much as Hiei had done it too, what the godling told them both!

Kurama had strait went to Yusuke to let himself soothe from the detective and shortly after that, Hiei witnessed them both to become more then just friends.

Slightly smirking at these new facts, the fire apparition wished Yusuke all the luck he could get; Kitsune mated for live. He would never get out of Kuramas hold on him again!

Hiei laughter allots for a short time, but then he found suddenly out that his desire was somehow missing the next day. He had been so sure that Kazuma would run to Genkai for help in this and that it would be easy to get the young man on his way to there without any problems but nope, no luck for Hiei!

Not that the youth seem to have vanished over the night, no he was also out of the radius his gift worked!

Now, not longer in his heat state, Hiei could not search on him through it as he could do it before, the apparition needed badly an idea where the youth could have run.

Near to the end of the next day Hiei had suddenly felt a slight tingle of something deep in his mind. His jagon had immediately catches on it but some how Hiei could not exactly pinpoint at from where it has come.

So the demon went into the direction his jagon showed him simply and hoped against hope that he would maybe find the prey he was after on his way.

But again, no luck!

Hiei became more and more worried about the boy, the feeling he got through the short touching of their minds has told him very unpleasantly things. Kazuma was injured somehow and the yokai feared silently the worst for the human.

He found the young man finally in the later hours of the following evening at the same place he and Kurama had found him for the first time after his hiding. Loudly calling himself the greatest baka ever, the demon gave the human the credit that this was indeed the last place he would have thought of to search after Kazuma for the now.

But Hiei quiet down immediately after he spotted the human in a corner of the abandoned house.

The last thoughts of the ningen Hiei got aware of with the help of his demonic eye, gave him a great deal of how much he and Kurama must have terrified the youth with their sudden behave against him and after he poured deeper into Kazumas memories a little and found out about all what he had been through, Hiei begun to understand what the human must think from them both at the moment.

Hiei did not like it one bit!

He brought the injured boy more inside the house as kind as he could. The bleeding wound on his upper side of the body seems to Hiei the worst of all of Kazumas injuries at first, his jagon told him not much later how wrong he was!

Kazumas inner wounds where much worse as this simple bleeding wound on his side!

The next two hours passed for Hiei with the healing of Kazumas inside wounds. He wasn't anywhere near to be as good as his sister in this, mostly because he used his healing abilities or to be more precise his ice demon powers not very open.

But Hiei managed it in the end to close the worst ones with it and then he tended the rest of the injuries.

The boy looked now much better as before to the demon, Hiei growled at the unknown driver in his anger. How could he let the boy there into the cold weather for good!

If Hiei ever found out who the coward was he vowed to himself to give the person a taste of what the young man on the mattress had gone through!

A sudden yawn off him told Hiei how much energy he must have lost to heal Kazuma. Silently the demon made sure that a bright fire burned in the fire place across the room, what would warm them both until they slept a little. His reminding powers would take care of it the entire time, Hiei cast a sideway glance at Kazumas sleeping face.

In his opinion the young human looked really much better as before, if he could only do something to ease his fears away! The demon was angered with itself, how he could have forgotten the entire time he was now in the human realm, how a human would think about this!

Sighting the yokai rubbed his wild star like burst of hair in the middle of his forehead with soothing motions; Hiei could feel a big headache approaching him. It needed allot to ease the human into his presence again and he was determined to find a way to make this happen!

But for now all Hiei could do was to hope that his wanted ningen would heal much quicker and that Hiei could talk to him later when Kazuma awoke again.

His ruby red eyes closed right after Hiei had sat down beside Kazuma, he was asleep before Hiei took another breath.

Kazuma awoke again after several hours after Hiei's arrival.

The first thing he became aware of was the missing feeling of pain!

Kazuma praised the kami thankfully for that and ask them with the same prayer to watch over him. Because the next thing his senses told him where that Hiei was right next to him, fast asleep!

Now the young man thought, I have a serious problem!

Right after Kazuma somehow managed it to turn his groggy head to look at the devil behind him, he retreaded from his former thought, and Hiei looked simply cute to the ningen, when he was asleep like this!

Kazuma could not help himself, Hiei's softer features and his not normal relaxed face right now bought slightly different ideas up inside of Kazumas mind.

It cased never to wonder the young human how cute and pure the demon looked like when he was asleep and how dangerous Hiei could be when awake. The difference between these two states of awareness disturbed the kind young man slightly, sometimes Kazuma wondered if Hiei could be different from his normal snappy self when he was not as guarded as he was all the time around the others and him.

Suddenly the red eyes of the demon flew open and his inhuman gaze fixed right on Kazumas.

Uhh oh! Not good! He has caught me staring at him! Hiei will be surely be pissed!

With more frantic thoughts along that line the youth tried his hardest to become one with his all too short blanked.

In his frantic tries to hide himself away from Hiei's burning gaze Kazuma missed the playful glint inside the blood red irises and so it was no wonder that he also missed Hiei's sudden move on him.

The demon needed only seconds to find out with the help of his jagon that Kazumas inner wounds had closed completely by now, he was weak from the lost of reiki, but mostly well now and sure, Kazuma would need some days to recover fully from the entire accident, but he was on his way to be better.

And healthy enough for Hiei to pounce on him suddenly and wrap himself around the larger frame in seconds!

So much to go slow, the demon dryly thought to him, but that is what you get Kazuma if you wake me up with thoughts like that! Besides that you should really know it better as to call me Cute!

That's what you get, human!

He was rewarded with a deep groan from the human under his frame for his surprising act; Kazuma slapped after some minutes his head with his right hand. Hiei simply let a devilish smile edge on the corners of his mouth, he knew all to well what must run through Kazumas mind at the moment! Silently laughing at his captures behave Hiei tested his new theory of him and began to purr slightly to find out if he was right.

Not again! Haven't Koenma told me that this would be over by now? Man, was he wrong!

What now?

After thinking some moments the youth decided to let it pass and give it up to argue with the yokai about his position for this time, somehow he was relieved and afraid at the same time.

Meanwhile, Hiei could barely suppress his mirth about Kazuma!

I was Right, he really thinks I am in heat and not out of it now! With that in his thoughts, Hiei began to react like he had had in the past days. Secretly the yokai liked it very much to do so, Hiei never showed this side of him to others, only Yukina knew it so fare and even she saw him react this way only when they where alone.

The demon liked the place he was in at the moment immensely and planned to stay here for as long as he could!

He knew, sooner or later the human would come behind it but for now the yokai simply took advantage of Kazumas absent mind and enjoyed his company.

To Hiei's great surprise the human tried not to shove him from his place on his broad chest, Kazuma even patted his spiky hair for a moment before he asked in a tired voice;

"Hiei?"

"Purr?"

"Am I wrong or hadn't we both agreed before that you cannot jump at me whenever you want?"

"Purr?"

(Sights) "What I mean with that is I thought I told you just days before, that my chest is no resting place for fire yokai."

"Purr!

But I like it here!

PURR!"

…!

O.k., a different try

"What I mean is, that it isn't very nice to jump at an other person without any forewarning, Hiei. My entire body hurts enough at the moment and…and believe me, I am thankful for your help but could you please give me the next time this comes over you a short warning before you do something similar as this? I hit my head at the wooden back of the bed and that hurts a little."

"P…!

Sorry.

Purr…"

Dammit! I did not want to hurt him, not even accidentally! So, what now?

The demon raised his gaze from his spot to look at Kazuma and let his worry evident in his eyes, the human indeed looked like he had hit something and was rubbing his head with his left hand in the back of it.

But the look on Kazumas surprised face brought Hiei fast to the realisation that the youth was wondering about him somehow. Hiei realised after some minutes that Kazuma must be surprised about Hiei's apology.

He brought shyly his bandaged hand up and traced along the strong jaw of the young man before Hiei withdrew it and laid his head back down on Kazumas chest. This time the small demon made sure that Kazuma could breathe properly and changed the position of his weight from the parts of Kazumas body that where injured to certain parts that where not

This brought slightly deeper and slightly down from Kazumas chest but to Hiei's delight also to certain lower parts of the body of Kazuma.

"Purr?"

The human barely suppressed a sudden groan when he felt the yokai shifted his weight to his lower body regions in order to help Kazuma to breathe better!

That was much worse as before!

After Kazuma cleared his troth he heard Hiei's questioning purr.

"Ye...Yes, thank you Hiei."

"Purr!

I don't wanted to scare you again, only wanted to be here again.

Purr."

Hiei's voice sounded deep in his thoughts to the human below him. Somehow it sounded as childish as before but then again not. Kazuma wasn't entirely sure if Hiei was now fully out of it or not.

"Hiei? Are you now back to your normal self or not? I really don't know you never acted like this before and I somehow doubt it that you are really into your heat as before."

"You're right, I am no longer into it but that doesn't matters to me.

It is just as it was before, heat or not, it only brought it out fully."

(With that said the demon raised his head again and looked the ningen he wanted to be with strait in the eyes. His strange purr never faltered the slightest.)

"You will not get rid of me too fast, Kazuma. I would hunt you to the deepest pits of hell and back if needed. I never wanted to scare you away from me; I only wanted to hold you save all the years! Honestly told, I failed to see it how you maybe saw it and that brings us to what happened before, believe me if I tell you that I never wanted you to find it out this way!

Purr!"

Kazuma tried to get in what Hiei just told him, after he managed it somehow the young man let out a deep breath and tried to sort his thoughts back together.

Hiei was determined in this, just as he had thought before the demon would be. Kazuma had known this would happen sooner or later after Hiei was released from the spirit realm again.

The next nearly twenty minutes the young human tried to find a way to tell the cutely purring apparition on his body what he thought. Mindlessly Kazuma was petting slightly through the thick tresses of the demon meanwhile.

Completely not aware of what he was doing, Hiei instead was it very much so. He knew sooner or later the human under him would give up, the only question that remained to Hiei was, how long it would need him to wait for it.

He loved the feeling of the hands of his human in his hair much more he would ever give it away or tell to somebody else. Suddenly the somehow petting him hand went still. After some minutes Hiei realised that Kazuma was asleep again!

Silently laughing at the human Hiei figured that his soothing purr must have brought the tired human back to his sleep, it amused the yokai to no end.

Hiei simply laid there for awhile longer before he got finally up and went out to find something to eat for his property and him, they both needed to regain their strengths and Hiei wanted Kazuma to regain his health quickly, because the ningen would need it!

**Suryallee **

**Yay, another chapter ready!**

**Hope you all liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess**

**Chapter nine _Too all the chibis here, go away, juce ahead!_**

**Hope you all will like the new one, especially you, jovian wolf girl, have you gotten my mail?**

**And green knight chan, thank you so much for your support! I miss her too, you know. I really do its more fun here with her and besides that I really love her works. Sadly some people will never learn and have really done a job on her to make her quit her writing mostly!**

**I really hate those people!**

**To all my lovely reviewers on fn, THANK YOU!**

**I love every review I get and so the people who give me them!**

**An exited, **

**Sury **

**What Hiei wants he gets.**

The most delicious smell of cooking meat and some vegetables and soup woke the red head up a few hours later.

Kazuma never thought he had felt better after a long sleep as now. To his surprise his wounds and all of his injuries where closed by now and his stomach rumpled in his hungriness. Slowly the human got first into a sitting and then slowly into a standing position.

The short yokai was nowhere to be seen, Hiei seemingly was outside and maybe, the youth mused he was training as Kazuma knew the apparition did it so in this hours of a day.

For Kazuma it was not a wonder to find the yokai then outside of the cottage. Training with a bare chest in the silently falling snow eyes closed, the swift strokes of Hiei's blade cut with whooshing sounds through the very cold air. The ningen watched somehow paralysed the play of Hiei's muscles under the pale skin of the yokai; the short demon was indeed an attractive piece of a male being. Lean muscles, a short but strong frame with a handsome face, Hiei was attractive, even to Kazuma who thought of himself as strait.

The cold outside brought the teen finally back to the present, under the amused and mindful gaze of the yokai, Kazuma was not aware of, the younger Kuwabara went back inside after some minutes of watching the demon train. Hiei was a little concerned about the cold outside when he first became aware of that the human had followed him to the outside but he quickly dismissed the thought after Hiei saw Kazumas reaction of his sword dance.

The yokai knew really well how he looked to others while he trained; it was one of his personal points why Hiei hated it normally when people saw him train. But he was not mind that the human of his secret desires has watched him, no, not at all.

The look Kazuma wore when he finally went back inside told the demon that he had the desired effect on the human teen with his well planned moves and that the boy now had some thinks to think. Silently chuckling, Hiei wasted no time with it to put his sleeveless top back on and went strait back inside and through the kitchen part of the house to find as thought the human there, preparing the brought meal on two plates for them to eat.

The youth looked much more healthy as before, smirking the yokai asked himself how long the human would need before he would ask him why his health had come back this fast!

It wasn't even normal for someone as Kazuma to heal with this rate and Hiei knew the human psychic must feel by now the side effects of what the demon had done to Kazuma in order to heal him fast as possible.

Both eat their meals in silence, a comfortable silence as long Kazuma ignored the fact that he had a lapful yokai meanwhile he was eating!

Out of an unknown point, Hiei had chosen his lap would give up a good replacement for a chair and settled on the same one within seconds after Kazuma had sit down to eat on the couch in the middle room of the house, he had formerly sleep on.

The dammed demon wasn't to bring to leave his self chosen place to sit on without a fight and so the human let it slip again and simply tried to avoid thinking too much about this for now.

Somehow Kazuma doubts it greatly, that Hiei would even move a single brow if he tried to remove the cocky demon from his momentary place and thought silently with frantic thoughts how he could avoid this events for the next time. That he had health this fast was another think that raised Kazumas curiosity and let the youth somehow thoughtfully stay quit.

It wasn't normal to heal that fast, not even with his inhuman abilities of it! Besides that, the ningen could feel that inside of him was something at work that wasn't entirely human either. He mused it could have to do with Hiei's youki but wasn't sure about this either.

After some moments Kazuma suddenly asked the demon why he had health this fast.

"You wouldn't understand it, Kazuma. But to answer you honest, have you ever heard about energy transfusion before? It's something similar to what you did after the fight with the last saint beast to Yusuke to help him, do you remember that day?"

After a short nod of the human whose lap Hiei used temporally as his sitting place the yokai went on with his explanation, for now silently pleased that the younger Kuwabara not interrupted him as he normally did it before every time.

"You could say I have given you some of my own youki and with that demon ability for the now to heal better and faster, like we do it normally. I am well aware that you know that youki and reiki that you ningen use are too much different normally to go along with the other but in this case there is an important twist in the rule; my youki considers you as a potential mate and so it does not try to destroy you. Normally it would do just that!

But since I have marked you in my heat with my gift it recognises my energy on you and works correctly instead of doing such a thing. Your body and spirit energy, you could say, got used with my youki inside of you, the gift", There Hiei traced one finger along the strange energy band on Kazumas arm with a lovingly stroke and settled deeper into the embrace of the startled youth behind him, "I gave you have started to change your reiki inside of you since I took it on your arm and that was what my energy recognised in you.!"

Kazuma looked simply stunned, he had once heard Genkai and Koenma talk about those things and had thought this was impossible to work this way!

He knew out of experience with Yusuke and from what Kazuma had learned in the last years about yokai and their energy they used, that normally it only worked the opposite way around and not this way. Yokai could devour human energy but human could not handle the youki of the demons in their bodies. Mostly it simply killed a human if it was given, sometimes it could also change a human slowly into a hanyou if the ningen reacted to the demonic energy and that thought brought out another in the now wide awake human; his thought run amok inside Kazumas head for some minutes.

It struck the teen suddenly what this gift of the demon really had meant!

A short questioning glance in the red eyes of the apparition killed every doubt out of him. The slight slyly smirk that graced the yokai´s lips was proof enough for the teen to understand suddenly a few things very much better!

Gasping like a fish the teen tried to voice out what he thought, flabbergasted as Kazuma was it came out in the end nothing. The realisation that the yokai had tried to change him into a hanyou slowly with his energy on Kazumas arm was scaring the human psychic and he began to take at the binding on his arm suddenly to get it of frantically.

Hiei stopped the now somehow frightened Kazuma from hurting himself more with that with a soft but irremovable grip on the human's hands and went around in Kazumas lap to face the human with a soothing expression in his face that could rarely to be seeing there.

He had known the boy would react this way after he found out the truth behind those gifts of yokai and instead to follow Kazumas demands to take that of him instantly he simply shake his head and changed their positions fast, so that he straddled the humans hips under his lighter frame and hold Kazumas wrists over the boys head. Hiei could now clearly see the youths fear and fury shine out of Kazumas cerulean pools and simply hold the human in his grip until Kazuma stilled under him again.

"Do you know how it feels to get and have the youki of a demon inside you?"

That was all he told the now confused teen before he snatched Kazumas hands in one of his own and laid the now free one directly down on the soft skin at Kazumas neck. There Hiei let the clawed hand rest lightly and after some seconds Kazuma could feel a burning sensation run through his entire system that made him breathlessly gasp for air!

It did not hurt him or give him pains but the feeling of the slowly into him seeping energy of the fire demon were nothing the human psychic ever had felt before.

Kazuma felt his own reiki trying to fight this of but also he felt it loose to the more powerful energy that slowly replaced his energy inside the human. Every cell inside of him that was taken over from Hiei's youki was humming with energy, filled up to the hilt with. Kazuma could feel with that a slowly barely to feel change approaching inside the invaded cells. To Kazumas complete terror; he could not stop himself to want more of those feelings! His entirely self betrayed the human teen with demanding more of this, as much his mind told himself that this was wrong and that this was dangerous and that it would only make him to give in with every second he let Hiei bring more of his youki inside of him; Kazuma could not stop himself from wanting more!

Suddenly a new sensation took over inside of him, the youth began slowly to become aroused from all the feelings that Hiei's youki stirred up inside of his body. The youth tried to get his body out of the demons strong hold, only to find out that Hiei let not go of him! Instead he could see the demon smirk above him and then he saw Hiei bent down to his ear, the body of the yokai moved with that seductively right over his lower parts and press his clearly to feel arousal right into Kazumas own beginning one.

"How that makes you feel, hmm? Does it feel good? I am sure it does!

That's why it is forbidden to mate between yokai and humans. The Reikei set out this rule because they knew what it brings with it to do that. You see Kazuma, if the youki is given carefully and slowly over some time and has the body of the human finally begun to get used to it, it is like a drug for you ningens. It arouses you, am I right Kazuma? Well, that's exactly what I want it to do to you at the moment! "

Kazuma shivered violently under Hiei's seductive sounding voice. The demon on top of his body moved ever so slightly his own clothed penis against Kazumas under his suddenly hotter becoming body. The apparition seemed to want to drive him crazy with these seducing moves on him. Slowly Kazuma lost it to the demon and let out an unwanted groan at this all. His mind slowly clouded more and more Hiei moved against him and Kazuma wasn't so sure any longer that he could withstand the yokai if he kept his want up to seduce him slowly with all he could.

The hot breath of the demon on his ear brought the human back from his temporally high for a second, who could have known that this all could feel that good!

"Have you really thought I would give you up without a fight? Silly ningen you should know me better as to believe that I would give a dam about what ever Koenma tells me! You loose it slowly, am I right? I can feel you becoming hard inside your pants, Kazuma and know what?"

Hiei's hand leaved for some seconds the place on his neck and went slowly down Kazumas chest right to his groin to cup the now clearly to see, bulge inside of it gently, before Hiei began to move his hand along it up and down. Slowly increasing the pressure of said hand on his clothed exited cock inside, in gentle motions that drove Kazuma slowly mad with need!

"After I will make you even harder and needy as you are now, before this night had ended! Believe me, Kazuma; before this night is over I will have you that aroused and needy as I am are and then you will give me what I want from you. The best of it will be that you can't do anything against it! You will beg me to give you release until the end, and I will enjoy to hear you do it. But first, I think you wear too much clothes for me to continue. What do you think, Kazuma? How do you want to become my mate? It's up to you now to decide it; you can have it the gentle or the hard way but in the end it doesn't matters how you chose it. In the end I will get you and you will want it as much as I do it.

It is to late now anyway for you to turn back, my youki inside of you has begun to change your body and the great among of the youki that flows now through your veins is too much to turn back now. And believe me it will be inside of you much more of it before the end, no changes to escape me this time again my sweet mate to be!"

With in seconds the demon burned the clothes on Kazumas shaking body down to ash after this said, Hiei wasted indeed no time and begun to fuse more of his energy inside of the teens body right after he had revealed Kazumas skin to his touch. But what made it worse to the youth was the place the naughty apparition chose to do this!

Hiei's hand never moved away again from Kazumas hard on and to the boys complete horror the demon chose this place to fuse his youki into Kazumas body again.

He let out a tormented cry of utter pleasure, the energy made him feel aroused as Kazuma was it never in his entire live before!

Hiei moved the hand up and down on Kazumas penis with near to lovingly strokes; every time the demon made sure to caress his thump over the tip of it when his hand came to the top of it.

The yokai watched with unmasked pleasure the writing of his human under him. The teen moaned and groaned now loudly out what he felt. His eyes where closed, Kazumas skin shining with sweat and his powerful muscles worked beautifully under his glistering skin. The human was indeed an enticing sight to behold!

Softly the apparition took one of the hard nipples on Kazumas chest in his mouth and sucked on it gently, his tongue began to trace rounds around the darker shaded aureole and he let his teeth grace over the hard nub from time to time. Soothing it afterwards fast with long strokes of his tongue. After awhile Hiei changed to the other one and repeated his play on it.

The now less restrained needy pleas of his captive temporally ignoring, the yokai began to move his mouth lower to his ever so gently stroking hand on Kazumas penis, to finally lightly suck on its head. The youth trashed into his grip at this, Hiei could now clearly hear the pleas of his soon mate to be to stop to tease him and give him his release.

But again the demon did not what his soon changed mate to be pleaded for.

Instead he let his tongue wander along the aroused member of the teen and coated it slowly into a thick coat of saliva until it glister in the light of the fire across him.

Finally when Hiei felt the psychic come to the verge of what he could take the demon suddenly released his hold on Kazumas wrists and got himself rid of his own clothing very fast. He needed to have the heavenly cock of his chosen mate inside of him! Hiei wasted no more time, without to give the human under him one single moment to think about what Hiei was about to do the yokai straddled the boy's waist again and eased himself down on the proudly standing up penis of the psychic under him.

A low growl escaped Hiei after he had managed to take all of the long and thick penis inside of his body, heavily panting the short demon tried to accommodate the sudden feeling of being filled up to the hilt from this heavenly cock inside of him and to will down the slight pain he felt now. The pain soon faded and when his now burning gaze meet wide cerulean ones Hiei smirked and bed fast down to capture the full pink lips of Kazuma in a passion and need filled kiss. He gave his new mate not the time to voice his concerns out aloud. Hiei had seen the frightened look in Kazumas eyes after he looked at him again. His ningen was concerned to hurt him but Hiei only shakes his head and told the worried teen that it was ok how it was. The apparition lay all his longing and need for Kazuma into the next kiss. After this he and begun to encourage the new mate of him to move inside of his tight hole as he did it also on top of Kazumas penis.

It didn't take the two long to find a satisfying rhythm together. Even with Kazumas lack of experience and slightly rough trusts, Hiei and him where able to find a rhythm that satisfied them both fast. With time the trusts became harder and needier from the teen, but Hiei was not fast behind the now completely lost human in his ecstasy, he angled his moves to guide the trust right into his prostate what made the apparition see stars dance before his vision and to cry out his pleasures.

His violent snarls and growls seem to turn Kazuma on more as before, after another hit death on Hiei's pleasure spot inside of the apparition, the demon came with a loudly incoherent version of his mates name on his lips. The teen came right after him and also cried out Hiei's name in his climax.

All Hiei could do was to fell helplessly onto Kazumas chest when he began to feel his youki suddenly flare up and flow into the body of his new mate. Drained and fully sated now the demon only snuggled deeper into the suddenly coming up arms of his new mate Kazuma and let the equally tired psychic hold him gently near to himself. It felt wonderful to be held like this was Hiei's last thought before the demon drifted into his badly needed sleep.

Slightly purring the entire time in his sleep in utter contend.

Kazuma followed the yokai shortly after in his sleep. But not before the teen had cradled the apparition deeper into his protecting embrace and he had pulled a blanked that lay on the floor beneath them over their prone bodies. His head was spinning and the human could feel his body change inside of him, somehow Kazuma could not stand mad at the demon for it, especially when he was that cutely purring like Hiei did it now!

Fully aware of the fact that he now had a fire apparition as his livelong partner and a jealous one at that! The human boy closed his blue eyes with a sigh and decided to deal with Hiei in the next morning.

Outside the house, the snow fall softly to the ground and covered everything more and more. Unaware to the two, the first of the winter storms began slowly outside the house to let his full power freely roam around and covered soon the entire place into a deep blanked of snow.

**Hope**** you had fun by reading this; I love it when my soups cook smoothly out until they are ready to be served.**

**Uh… don't try to understand me at the moment, I am simply happy that I finally got the story to this place and can now write more on the details of it, Lol. Anyway this little story of mine ends with the next chapter, or maybe one after the next. I am not sure by now, we will see…**

**Don't forget to feed your authoress with feedback, I really like to know if you liked it so fare or not,**

**Sury **


	10. Chapter 10

**Demons must be some bad joke of a crazy goddess**

**Part 11, aka 10**

**Epilogue**

**end of story.**

**Or, the amusement of a yokai**

"Hiei!

Come instantly back here and help me with our dammed brat! He drives me crazyyyy!

Hiei!"

The tall red haired yokai watched as a very angry looking Kazuma went after a seemingly mischievous yokai, called Hiei in an expressive speed.

Right after the same now half human half yokai run a little figure that seem to have a lot fun with the funny behaviour of his parents.

To say that it was a shock even for her to find out that Hiei had adopted a little runt, Hiei had found outcaste on a street in a slave trader camp, was an understatement!

Mukuro watched with calm interest her heir and his mate chasing each other through the near woods and leaving a trail of destruction behind them.

The day Hiei suddenly brought the turned human to her stronghold with him had been, to say at least, eventful for the third ruler of the Makai.

The youth had cursed his stronger mate to the hell and back, for bringing him here without to ask him first.

Only to find out some days later, the Reikei suddenly forbid him to go back to the ningenkei. After that event the young fighter had been very still and depressed. After all, it was not his foul that Kazuma suddenly was a half demon!

Even since she knew of the parole of the Reikei, to let the mates of demons not live any longer as necessary in the human realm, she could not understand it this time.

Was the human not one member of the detectives team from the child ruler before?

Mukuro concluded that it must have something to do with her heir and was not happy with this all the slightest.

The youth turned out to be the answer to her silently prayers. He calmed her fiery heir in a way, even her own soldiers found amazing.

As long they were intelligent enough to stay away from Hiei's mate!

After she found, two days after Kazumas sudden arrival, two of her guards suddenly as ash in her frontward, they stayed away from the half human mate of the fire apparition as far they could muster it.

Hiei was jealous as nothing else when it came to his mate.

She snickered silently at the cute picture the two gave her unknowingly with their childish hunt after each other outside the window.

Mukuro loved it when the two made something crazy like this. After all, live in the Makai could be very boring, especially in the long winter!

The two love birds proved every day to be a funny distraction for the warlord with their funny behaviour.

Behind her she could hear one of the guards chuckling at the picture too.

Even they had begun to like the former human with the last year.

The youth proved himself as a competent fighter and thus that he was more polite as his mate, what proved for more as one of them for more as one time their last help to stay alive. When Hiei got angry, he got very angry and mostly it was his mate who only could calm the heir of Mukuro down again.

After Kazuma found out that she eat humans from time to time, he refused to come near to her again.

Much to Hiei's dismay; who had foreseen this reaction from his mate of this revelation.

It was Mukuro herself who finally talked with the former human and both came after some nasty arguments to the conclusion that it was the best to never speak of this again.

With a sad feeling the yokai watched the kind mate of her heir from there on avoid her presence and after another discussion of the two she found a satisfying conclusion with the former human.

She would not eat humans who had never done something bad to deserve this fate and he would never ask about the others.

Kazuma only asked her in the discussion at the end what it gave her to do so, because he was the meaning, that strength and power basing on eating humans was a way for a weakling because it was not real gained strength.

That gave the daemoness for the first time for hundreds of years something to think over.

Since then she refused to eat them.

Much to Mukuros own surprise!

He had a strange effect on the yokai around him. Even she was not immune to it as it seemed.

Then the day, a half a year back, Hiei brought suddenly the little bundle home with him from one of their normal patrols!

The boy was wet as a rat and smelled ill.

She was never found of any kind of slavery in her live. After all she knew too well first hand what it meant to be one!

Mukuro let the worm stay and to both surprise, Kazumas and Mukuros, it was of all people, Hiei who stayed with the little runt and looked after the young yokai the entire night.

Kazuma looked since then after their adopted child and Hiei mostly angered his mate with teaching the youth some nasty tricks. The baby yokai promptly tried out at Kazuma of course. Much to the turned youths dismay and Mukuros amusement!

And their fight about the name for the runt first!

Mukuro could not suppress her mirth about the memory any longer, she laughed loudly at it and needed minutes to calm back down.

Hiei's scowl when he lost against his mate was nearly priceless to watch!

So, the baby yokai got the name Kazuma wanted him to have, Kyoshi, after one of his friends in the ningenkei.

This particular human was a water user and was one of the few that sometimes sneaked with Yusukes help in the Makai to visit Hiei's mate from time to time.

The human got himself even a warning from the Reikei for this but seems not to care what they told him.

For the seaman, they all called the strong Rei-user, the turned mate of her heir seem to be some kind of an older brother.

The yokai watched that all with amusement and let the youth be.

Mostly when the human was here, he watched for the two after the little pest of a demon child so the two mates found some time alone.

So it was not surprising that even her fool temper heir let the human youth come and go as he pleased!

To their all miracle, the little Kyoshi was the nicest child demon ever when the youth babysat him, if someone other tried this, the little pest lit the person most likely on fire!

But never the human, oh no!

Maybe Hiei was drawn to the yokai child because it was a mixed breed like him, maybe it was simply the silent wish from her heir to bind his mate more to himself with the child; she was not sure. What ever had driven the demon to bring the runt back with him from the slave ring he had destroyed that night, Mukuro was glad for it.

Since Hiei had his mate, he never tried to kill himself again. And since the child was here he was even friendly, kind of, to the world around him!

That alone was it worth to let the child stay, she thought.

Even if the baby yokai was a little pest, thanks to her heirs weird humour sometimes, to teach him all this nasty tricks!

Kurama had visited them here with lord Yomi for a few days in the autumn, only to find out that the child had filled his bed with nails!

Mukuro found out later that his daddy told Kyoshi something nasty about the poor Kitsune and the child had promptly done that.

Chuckling again the demon warlord went her mechanical eye back in the room and away from the little family outside.

A loudly plop right to her left and some curses of her two wards outside the doors, told the chuckling yokai that the little runt had strike again.

Yes, Mukuro thought, live could indeed be good sometimes.

Silently she made herself a mentally note to speak with Kazuma a few words before she would teach her heir a lesson.

And to give Kyoshi some sweets for sneaking up at her guards without to be caught!

Who said that Hiei was the only one in the castle that teaches the runt some interesting tricks?

Loudly the warlord told her guards only to change their clothes, because the old ones stung now.

**End**

**Well, that was it.**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**I would like to thank all the nice people who leaved me a nice comment and reviewed on my story. **

**As;**

**The Green Knight, Katzztar , Altar of Wishes , JovainWolfGirl , KuwaL , Cammi , Frosty D , Tari K. , Newtype , ShockWaveWolf .**

**Thank you all so much! I loved your encouraging reviews as I loved your wonderful help!**

**Suryallee**


End file.
